


Hold You Close

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Series: seungchuchu week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clubbing, Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, seung gil is an affectionate drunk and that's canon yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: You see, Phichit has a huge crush on Seung gil. Like massive. And while Seung gil is indeed gay, Phichit is positive he would never like him back. Phichit’s cheerful and social personality is too hard to handle. Seung gil would rather have someone more like himself, he’s sure.But Phichit doesn’t let that dishearten him. Seung gil is his best friend—tied with Yuuri of course—and he’s not having some little crush get in the way of that. He would hate to lose Seung gil’s friendship because he has feelings for him.





	Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up. editing is for lames. i am just trying to post this before i gotta go to class. that is also why the title is awful i dont even care.
> 
> a super late thingy for seungchuchu week day 6 prompt: tears (i skipped day 5 bc im too lazy to think too hard abt my aus)

Phichit loves staying in South Korea with his good friend Seung gil. In the off season, they often visit each other in each other’s home countries and eat out, sightsee, skate, or just sit at home and watch tv. They miss each other a lot between visits so it’s always exciting to be able to see each other.

Today, for example, was a great day. They went hiking a couple miles outside of Seung gil’s hometown, got lunch at a cute cafe, and then went to the zoo for a couple hours. The only downside was that Seung gil looked so gorgeous today. Phichit nearly passed out when he looked at him after the hike—all sweaty and beautiful.

You see, Phichit has a huge crush on Seung gil. Like massive. And while Seung gil is indeed gay, Phichit is positive he would never like him back. Phichit’s cheerful and social personality is too hard to handle. Seung gil would rather have someone more like himself, he’s sure.

But Phichit doesn’t let that dishearten him. Seung gil is his best friend—tied with Yuuri of course—and he’s not having some little crush get in the way of that. He would hate to lose Seung gil’s friendship because he has feelings for him.

So when Seung gil asks him if he’d like to go to a club that night, Phichit agrees.

“Are you sure you want to go? I know that’s not something you usually like. All those people and loud music.” 

Seung gil nods. “Of course. And if it gets too much, I know you’d be happy to go back and watch tv till late with me.”

Phichit flashes a blinding smile, happy to know that Seung gil trusts him. He has motives for wanted to go out though. It’s been awhile since he’s gone drinking and he’s planning to flirt like crazy. Phichit loves attention, he admits, and there’s no better place for attention than drunk guys. Plus, Phichit knows how to handle himself and control the situation.

When the pair are ready to leave and Phichit has managed to convince Seung gil to wear jeans, they exit his apartment and walk towards the bar. Before entering, Phichit stops Seung gil.

“Picture before we go in there and my makeup comes off with my sweat?” Seung gil reluctantly agrees. Satisfied, Phichit snaps the photo and the pair enter.

One thing Phichit has learned from his competition travelling is that clubs are the same in nearly every country. Humid, loud music, flashing lights, and everything else you’d expect. Phichit loves it.

The figure skaters make their way to the bar and order drinks. They sit for a while, drinking and talking. All the while, Phichit is itching to go out and dance. Seung gil seems to notice.

“Go out there. I will be fine on my own.”

Phichit is apprehensive. “Are you sure?” He asks, needing confirmation.

Seung gil nods, “Yes.”

Phichit waves and heads to the dance floor. He loses time here. Flirting and drinking. He kisses a few of the guys and even a couple girls. He never pays for another drink. Just when he’s starting to feel like he should walk back to where Seung gil is, a pair of arms slide around his waist from behind.

“You look so beautiful.” A slurred voice whispers in his ear. Phichit turns around in the embrace to find Seung gil. His face is flushed and he has a small smile on his lips.

“Seung gil? Are you drunk?” The other man nods as he goes to nuzzle his face in Phichit’s neck.

Seung gil hums, “You smell so good. I want to hold you in my arms forever.” Phichit blushes at the contact and the words. He’s known for a long time that Seung gil is an affectionate drunk so he tries not to let it go to his head or get his hopes up.

“Let’s get you back home. Okay?” Seung gil nods again and Phichit leads him out of the club and through the streets back to his flat.

Once there, Phichit has to physically pull his friend’s arms from around him and navigate him to his bed. He begins to take the other man’s pants off, not trying to think too hard about how he’s undressing his long time crush.

When he’s done and his friend is all tucked up in bed, Seung gil’s hand finds his cheek.

“Stay?” He asks. Phichit hesitates before accepting and laying down next to his friend. Seung gil waits about two seconds after he’s settled to pull Phichit into his arms and hold him close. “You’re so beautiful. I want to tell you all the time. I wish you could stay here forever.”

Unexpectedly, tears spring in Phichit’s eyes and a sob involuntarily is released from his mouth. Seung gil pulls back abuptly, concern lacing his expression. Phichit cries harder.

“What is wrong, Phicit?” Seung gil strokes his cheek again as Phichit shakes his head. “If you cry, I will cry. Tell me, _jagiya_.” Phichit peels himself out of the embrace and buries his face in a pillow. 

“It’s just that you would never say these things to me if you were sober.” Phichit’s body shakes with each sniffle and he’s definitely getting snot on the pillowcase, but he can’t look at his friend.

An hand comes down to pet Phichit’s hair and he hears Seung gil chuckle. Phichit finally looks up to see Seung gil looking at him tenderly.

“You’re right.” Phichit tries to pull away, thinking the worst, but Seung gil drags him even closer. “I wouldn’t be able to say those things. You make me too nervous. I wish I could tell you everyday how gorgeous you are and how happy you make me, but I’m scared you don’t feel the same way.” Phichit’s heart stutters at the honesty in Seung gil’s voice and nearly throws himself at his friend.

“Of course I feel the same way. I thought you were the one that didn’t.” His words are muffled by Seung gil’s shoulder, but he chuckles in response.

“We are a couple of morons, aren’t we?”

“As long as we are morons together.” 

Seung gil smiles, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> give me feedback and validation on [tumblr](http://dejties.tumblr.com/)!!!
> 
> jagiya means honey/sweetie in korean (according to the internet idk)


End file.
